


Extraneous

by keerawa



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser isn't certain of his welcome, now that Lieutenant Welsh has assigned Ray Vecchio and Ray Kowalski as partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraneous

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, [](http://verushka70.livejournal.com/profile)[**verushka70**](http://verushka70.livejournal.com/).

My stomach was tightly knotted as I entered the precinct for the first time since Muldoon's capture. My former partners had been working together for the past week, and I wasn't sure what to expect.

I stepped into the bullpen and pulled up short. My chair. My chair had appeared without fanfare by Ray's desk, shortly after I began working with him. In all the time since, it had never been borrowed or moved, even in the hostile atmosphere following my investigation of Detective Gardino's death. But now it was gone.

Was this some … childish prank? Some signal from Ray, or Ray, that my presence was unnecessary? I moved closer and felt a chill down my spine. Ray's desk was empty, cleared of all files and mementos.

Not again.

"Fraser!" Ray yelled.

I turned to find him approaching with a bouncing gait that communicated his excitement. Ray was by his side, face solemn, with a subtle twinkle in his eye.

"Benny," Ray greeted me.

"Do you like it?" Ray asked, grinning.

"I'm not entirely -"

Ray interrupted me smoothly. "He doesn't get it, Kowalski."

They were _handling_ me, passing me back and forth between them like a suspect being interrogated. I found it irritating. They'd only been partners for a week.

"So, this is what happened," Ray said. "I spent all Monday arguing with Vecchio over who got the desk. And Welsh, he said ��""

"I said," Lieutenant Welsh interjected from the doorway of his office, "if they couldn't act like officers of the law, I'd give the desk to someone who could."

"And we told him," Ray said with a quiet smile, "that was a great idea."

Ray threw an arm around my shoulder to guide me to the desk. Ray nodded.

I sat down at my desk.


End file.
